


Hold You Together (Till Your Body's Whole Again)

by Snowworries



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, it's just gay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: Alec is in desperate search of Jace. Magnus is always close by but what will he do if Alec is constantly pushing him away?





	1. Chapter 1

His Parabitai rune ached, soreness spreading throughout his upper body as Isabelle ran around frantically, her muffled voice falling deaf to his ears, as she rushed around the institute, her voice fading in and out as she rushed around, watching over monitors, shouting orders, pulling fellow workers towards her in desperation. His parents had left again, their prominent roles in Idris keeping them far away as they watched over Max, leaving the two eldest Lightwood siblings to take over. Jace was still gone, his presence leaving a gaping hole in everyone’s hearts, his disappearance taking a toll on the entire shadow hunter community. Isabelle had been searching tirelessly, her heart aching with heartache, her head pounding harshly against her skull as she desperately tried to keep everything under control with the limited amount of power that she had she always stayed with Alec with a constant supportiveness in the face of her own brother's disappearance, which made him feel as if it were something he should have felt guilty for. Clary wasn’t doing much better, her mother was still resting in the Institute's hospital wing and Luke was away in a neighbouring city tending to werewolf business, her eyes were constantly puffy and red and her shoulders were constantly slouched, her eyebrows showing consistent tension as they drew together, her eyes sad and distant. Alec and Clary had grown closer since Valentine had taken Jace away, their love for Jace a common factor in their relationship, their relationship becoming that of a strong bond, a shoulder to lean on when the reality of his disappearance became too much for them to bare.

Magnus was often seen wandering the institute, his usually immaculately styled hair tussled and dull and his clothes dark and baggy. Despite his many disagreements with Jace, his departure left his heart empty as he watched Alec wander aimlessly around the building, ambling around as he barely slept, as he barely ate, as he barely spoke. Watching Alec wander aimlessly around the halls of the institute broke his heart in two, his chest feeling heavy and achy whenever Alec would stumble in his step or lash out at his family or, even more common, him. Finally feeling tired and heavy-hearted he portalled home, all tension and anxiety leaving his body as he felt his feet touch the floor. He waved his hand and his favourite robe appeared in his arms, the soft material gliding luxuriously across his exposed skin before he pulled the material over himself. Turning towards the door he heard a hesitant call through the door. It was Alec.

Alec stood outside the warlock’s door, his fist raised to knock before it fell to his side in defeat, as Magnus waited on the other side. Suddenly the door swung open, the other man standing before him in his pyjamas and robe with a steaming mug of herbal tea, which was passed to the shadow hunter. Alec stepped inside, his body falling into the arms of the warlock, his cheek coming to rest against his shoulder as he breathed him in. With a hand against his lower back the two men made their way over to the couch, Chairman Meow sleeping on one of the many silk cushions, where they curled up to one another. With Alec’s head on his chest and Magnus’ hand coming up to run lightly along his spine, they relaxed into the cushions, their breathing slower and calmer.

They sat like that for hours, mugs of tea collecting on his coffee table and piles of tissue boxes climbing higher. Alec’s phone buzzed, Izzy’s name popping up on the screen, as he got up to put his shoes on. Fatigue was very much evident in his posture, his head hung and body swaying slightly where he stood.  
“I have to go, it’s my mother, and she’s asked me to come back to the institute to fill in some paperwork.” His voice was stuffy and hoarse, tear tracks leaving sticky, patchy residue across his otherwise dry face. Magnus wandered over, holding Alec’s shoulders in a tight embrace before he pulled back, mutters of an ancient Latin spell coming off his tongue as Magnus waved his hand over his face.  
“I’m sorry Alec, you need what’s best for you. I hope you forgive me later.”

Alec’s eyebrows rose in confusion, his eyelids growing heavier by the second as his legs gave out beneath him, Magnus’ arms coming out to catch him as he hoisted him up in his arms bridal style. Mutterings of apologies were whispered into his ears as he carried him into his bedroom, tucking his body under the deep purple sheets before Magnus made a portal to the institute.

Izzy stood tapping away at her tablet, her eyebrows pulled together, her clean white dress crumpled slightly as she moved to sit at a desk when Magnus appeared. Her eyes wandered over, his form slowly coming closer before he enclosed her small frame in his arms, her hands digging into his jacket as she released a shaky breath.  
“He’s in my apartment Izzy, he needs the rest.” He took a step back, his eyes soft as he gazed into hers. She nodded slowly, her eyes warm as she took a step back.  
“Okay, let’s get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alec woke hours later with a start, heart pounding and hair tussled, reaching for the side table… only to find that it wasn’t there. Launching out of bed he patted his trousers, the baggy material smooth and far from containing his prized possession, before drawing his eyes up to look around the room. His skin paled and his blood ran cold as he realised that he wasn’t in his bedroom, the purple accenting and extravagant furniture making him dizzy, before he swung the door open. Taking a step outside, the realisation of where he was dawned on Alec, a blush rising to his cheeks as he saw a messy Magnus lying haphazardly on his silk couch. His usually tidy and sleek jacket was crumpled and loose, his hair a mess and curled atop his head and his arm crossed across his forehead, shielding his face from the light streaming in through the windows. Alec stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face, staring lovingly at him as the warlock lay fast asleep in his apartment. All around him sheets of ancient paper and spell books lay scattered around him, Alec’s stele sat beside him on a cushion, Magnus’ hand laying protectively over it as if he were holding Alec’s heart instead.

 

With light footsteps and small movements, Alec slowly made his way over to the other side of the room. Moving quickly, he slowly started to gather up the many pages into a small pile, open spell books shut delicately before he sat down next to the several-hundred-year-old man, his head coming down to lean on his shoulder. Magnus’ face was devoid of all cosmetics, his face clear and soft as his eyes fluttered under his eyelids, his shoulders slumped as he pressed himself further into Alec’s side. He started to purr, the vibrations running through him as he nuzzled gently at Alec’s pulse point, causing Alec to shiver in unrelenting joy, his arms coming around to wrap him up tighter. Suddenly, his eyes sprung open, his yellow-green cat eyes glowing as Magnus became more and more aware of his surroundings. He realised, after his fingers brushed against a worn jumper, that he had been encased in a certain shadow hunter’s arms. His mouth quirked up at the corners, a light blush flooding his cheeks as he curled further into himself, his glamour slowly sliding into place as to hide his true self from Alec. Magnus made a move to stand, his back cracking as he stretched, but he was grabbed around the waist, Alec's head pressing against the base of his spine as his hands came to lovingly play with the ties at the front of his sweatpants. Magnus wrapped his hands around his, his skin growing warmer by the second as the shadow hunter pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his spine. He slowly unwrapped his hands, pushing himself away as he wandered into the kitchen area, the kettle switched on with a flick of a finger and a plate of food appearing on the table before him. Magnus muttered to himself, spells and incantations springing from his lips as he desperately tried to memorise and or recollect past spells that could possibly track the missing Lightwood sibling. Alec sat across from him, eyebrows drew together in confusion as Magnus continued to speak in Latin before his eyes dragged over to an open spell book he had forgotten to tidy away, "semita of omnis", his eyes widened in realisation, his hand reaching out to pat lovingly at Magnus.

 

"Magnus, you don't have to do this." he stared on at the man before him, his eyes sliding up to meet his in feigned confusion.

"But whatever do you mean, Alexander? Breakfast? It was my pleasure." he made abysmal attempts at changing the conversation fast, but Alec was faster.

"No, Magnus. Thank you for looking for Jace but you'll tire yourself out if you keep pushing yourself like this."

"It is my duty, Alec," he stood from his chair, tucking it in before dressing himself in seconds, "now, I must continue if we are to find your brother."

 

Alec stared on in awe, the courage of a man he had met only months ago was so immensely overwhelming that he felt the need to kiss the man, a silent thank you for the warlock. But he couldn't for Magnus has whisked himself off to the institute, his escape quiet and unnoticeable to those around him.


End file.
